


Right Next to You

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Quidditch, can be read as romantic or platonic, just fluff, relationship is implied but not stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: three short snippets of Percy and Oliver interacting because of Quidditch





	Right Next to You

Percy had been refusing to get on a broom from the moment his brothers tried to coerce him into playing Quidditch with them at the tender age of six. But now at the age of eleven, he had no choice but to take flying lessons. It didn't make any sense to him because first years couldn't even play Quidditch, much less own a broom.

Besides, if he had no intentions to ever try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, then why was he wasting his time with this dumb class? He could be taking a far more interesting class that would actually be useful to him.

To his left, Oliver Wood was nearly bursting with excitement. It almost made Percy reconsider being the other boy's friend. He didn't trust people who enjoyed Quidditch, which entailed not trusting his siblings. It wasn't like he would have if they didn't have their love for pranks, which they adopted from Bill.

Nervous energy ran through Percy as Madame Hooch started the lesson. He thought about not trying but it would hurt Percy's pride more to not even try to actually get on the broom.

It wasn't that Percy hated Quidditch. He enjoyed watching the sport from time to time. And it wasn't that he wanted to be different from his siblings who adored the sport. He was just a practical person who liked to keep his feet firmly planted on the ground. Percy did not like the idea of zooming through the air on a fancy stick. Unlike his siblings, Percy did not enjoy getting physically hurt.

Flying on a broom was putting too much trust into a bewitched object and he did not like that. He didn't get how so many of his fellow classmates allowed themselves to be jolted into the sky on something as flimsy as a broom.

"Aren't you excited, Perce?" Oliver whispered when Madame Hooch turned away for a moment.

"No, I'm not." Percy's hands shook. "To be honest, I'm terrified."

"It's not that bad." Oliver smiled. "I'll be standing right next to you the whole time."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Madame Hooch started to let them pick up the broom. Except the broom wouldn't fly into Percy's hand no matter how hard he concentrated. The part of him that hated being bad at something started to become frustrated. He didn't even want to fly the broom but it was being utterly disrespectful towards him.

"Just relax." Oliver was already holding his broom.

"I'm trying," Percy hissed in frustration.

"Okay sure." Oliver laughed. "Take a deep breath and slow your heart rate before you try again."

Percy followed Oliver's instructions and then tried again. This time, the broom flew into his hands and Percy felt a rush of accomplishment flow through his veins. The next step was of course actually getting on the broom, which Percy refused to do.

Madame Hooch ended up having to force him to mount the broom and Oliver had to hold his hand as he kicked off into the sky.

* * *

Percy sat nervously clutching the wood of the Quidditch stand. Normally Percy didn't get that into Quidditch, but he knew what was at stake for this game. It was Oliver's last match at Hogwarts and his last chance to win the Quidditch Cup.

Percy would never hear the end of it if Oliver lost. He also wouldn't have heard the end of it if he didn't come to watch. Oliver didn't mind if he didn't go to every match, but the ones that were important to Oliver were the ones Percy went to. And nothing was more important than this one.

In fact, the entirety of the Gryffindor house was seated around him. Not a single person had skipped this game. They all knew what was at risk for this game.

The zig-zagging of people on brooms was fascinating to watch. Percy kept his gaze mostly on Oliver just to make sure the brunet didn't faint from nerves. But he let himself wander to the twins and Harry. He wanted to make sure the twins didn't damage themselves and he tried to keep track of the Snitch as best he could.

He kept chanting in his head "let them win" but he wasn't sure who or what he was saying that too. Percy couldn't do much else besides watch and hope.

* * *

"I still can't believe that we won," Oliver said wistfully as they walked back to the dorm.

Percy was sure someone was going to start a party but all he wanted was to crawl into bed. He didn't even play but he was utterly exhausted. He didn't know how Oliver was full of energy.

"I can." Percy smiled. "You're a great captain."

"But it's more than that."

"Not really. If you can teach me to ride a broom I'm sure you could bring a whole team to win."

"I didn't teach you I just convinced you to get on the broom."

"That's still better than anyone else."

"Would you have ever tried out for the team?" Oliver stopped walking.

"Probably not," Percy shrugged, "But maybe in another universe I did."

"What position do you think you'd play?"

"I have no idea, Ollie." Percy grabbed Oliver's wrist and made him start walking forward. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious."

They paused their conversation so Oliver could say the password to the Fat Lady. A cheer of celebration hit them when the portrait swung open.

It wasn't until later that night when their conversation resumed. Oliver had been whisked away from Percy just a few seconds after they entered the party.

After a few moments of him just awkwardly standing there, Percy went to go find Oliver to tell him he was leaving. An hour or so later, Oliver had shown up at his room and they talked the whole night.

"I think I was so curious about you and Quidditch because it's my favorite thing and you're my favorite person, and I want to share it with you."

"Just because I don't play doesn't mean you can't share it with me, Oliver," Percy laughed. "I tell you about things I find interesting and I know for a fact that you could care less about History of Magic."

"But I love your facts."

"And I love you and your obsession with Quidditch."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
